His Everything
by LazyPuppy
Summary: She was his everything, his life, his heart, the love of his life, but one incident changed that. Chase/OC One-shot


His Everything

* * *

Story Start:

Chase Collins had told his reasons for wanting to kill Caleb, but he had another reason for wanting to kill Caleb. A reason that he kept hidden in the confines of his heart and mind. Memories of her were never far from his mind.

Before Going After The Sons:

"Adrienne", Chase laughed, watching his girlfriend try to do a cartwheel.

She huffed and sat down next to him, "Guess I'm not as athletic as I used to be", she laughed.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head, "But you're still amazing", he murmured into her hair. She giggled and looked up at him and pecked him on the lips.

"Thanks boo", she whispered.

"Welcome", he whispered back, kissing her.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Chase smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her, he was grateful to have her in his life, she was his sunshine, his life, she meant everything to him. Without her, his life was nothing. Adrienne Ochela was the one that could calm him down, made sure that he was thinking clearly before making decisions, he'd be lost without her. He stroked her dark brown hair and sighed in contentment. He had told her about his powers, his dad, and the others. She hadn't been too happy about his idea about going after them, but in time accepted that he wasn't going to change his mind about his idea.

Chase had met her when they were kids. He had been exploring in the woods one day and found Adrienne lying on the ground with a light pulse and was bleeding profusely. He had gone and called for help and then brought his step parents out to see if they could help her. They had done all they could and then when the ambulance arrived she had been rushed to the hospital. Chase and his parents went to the hospital also since he had been curious about her.

When they got there, they had seen that she had an abusive father. Chase's parents had put a restraining order against him and took Adrienne in with open arms, that's how loving they had been. From that day, Chase was protective of her and did whatever he could to keep her happy. Their quick friendship had evolved into love and the both of them knew that they didn't want anyone else, they had each other and that was all that they needed.

Though, that wasn't all. Adrienne had a little surprise for Chase. "Chase", she mumbled.

"Hmm?", his blue eyes casted over to her.

"I have something to tell you", she said, looking him in the eye.

"What is it?", he asked, feeling a bit nervous. Was she breaking up with him?

"I'm", she took a deep breath, "Pregnant".

Chase's jaw dropped and after a few moments, he grinned and pulled her into a bear hug. Adrienne laughed and hugged him back. "Happy?", she asked, already knowing that he was. He nodded, and kissed her so passionately that it left her breathless. "I love you Adrienne Ochela", he said, looking deeply into her green grey eyes.

"I love you too Chase Collins", she replied, smiling. Their lives both changed because of one incident.

_A Week Later:_

"Chase", Adrienne laughed, trying to get out of her boyfriend's arms.

"Come on Addy stay here with me", he gave her his puppy dog face, and she just laughed.

"Chase let go, I promised that I'd go hang out with them tonight", she laughed, kissing his nose.

He pouted, but let her go nonetheless. Adrienne had been attending Spenser and had informed Chase that the Sons went there as well. Chase felt bad for using his girlfriend as a spy, but it was necessary, not like she minded. Tonight she was going to go to Nicky's with the Sons. Caleb was going to pick her up.

"Bye boo", she said, kissing him. Chase held onto her, making her laugh and pull away from him.

"Later honey", he replied, watching her walk out of the door. He heard a car pull up, then a door opening and closing, and then the car leaving. He sighed, he didn't really have anything to do when she wasn't around. He thought about his plan, he was going to go to Spenser, get into their little club, and then kill Caleb. After that leave with Adrienne and live somewhere with her, get married to her and raise their child together. He smiled at the last part, their child. Soon he fell asleep.

Next morning he woke up to pounding on the door. He stumbled over to the door and opened it. "Yea?", he asked sleepily.

"Chase Collins?", one of the officers asked.

"Yea, that's me", Chase said, looking at them with confusion.

"Sir, I'm sorry to tell you this, but your girlfriend Adrienne is in the hospital", the officer said, and then left after a few more moments. Chase closed the door, he was in shock, he then ran to the closet, pulled his clothes on, grabbed his car keys and ran to his car. He needed to get to the hospital.

Once he arrived at the hospital, he immediately asked for Adrienne. The nurses showed him to her room, and once he stepped in, he didn't want to believe what he saw was reality. There lay Adrienne, hooked up too all kinds of machines, scratches, bruises, and cuts everywhere. He had vowed to protect her, and now here she lay in a hospital bed. He went over to her, and grabbed her hand, and squeezed it slightly.

"Chase?", her raspy voice sounded. His head shot up and he looked at her with concerned and sad eyes.

"I'm here Addy, I'm here", he said softly, stroking her cheek. "What happened", he asked.

"Car accident", she coughed.

"Damn", Chase growled.

Her lips twitched into a smile. "Chase", she coughed, "Did the baby make it?"

Chase looked at her with such sadness that she knew the answer before he said it. "No, the baby didn't make it", he choked out a sob. "Who was driving?", he asked.

"Caleb Danvers", she replied, "I love you Chase", she whispered.

"I love you too Adrienne", he whispered back, kissing her. Her eyelids drooped and the machine started to beep a lot more, and doctors and nurses came rushing in to try and resuscitate her. It was no use. She was gone, she was dead. He now had personal reasons for going after Caleb other than his powers, he was going to kill him for killing Adrienne.

He was determined.

Present Time:

Chase could remember that day so vividly. He hated Caleb with a passion. He needed to kill Caleb so that he could fulfill his vow.

* * *

This was a random idea that kept bugging me xD

Review?


End file.
